1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning exposure apparatus for performing an exposure operation while moving a first object (e.g., a mask or a reticle) and a second object (e.g., a substrate).
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display panels are popularly used as display elements for wordprocessors, personal computers, television sets, and the like. To manufacture such a liquid crystal display panel, a transparent thin-film electrode is patterned into a desired shape on a glass substrate by photolithography.
As an apparatus for performing lithography, e.g., a mirror projection type aligner is known.
Recently, large-sized liquid crystal display panels are demanded, and an increase in exposure area is required for such an aligner.